This invention relates to a wall bracket and associated elements for supporting a series of shelves or a work surface at a plurality of different heights. More specifically, the device comprises a wall bracket which further comprises two flat perpendicular surfaces, the first of which supports a shelf with the second surface abutting a horizontal wall rail and the vertical wall surface.
The first of the flat surfaces is provided with a plurality of protruding screws or holding members, while the other flat surface is provided with a plurality of vertically spaced apertures. The flat surface which is provided with the apertures is adapted to be placed flush against a wall rail and supported by a key member. The key member is specifically adapted to be supported by the wall rail member, which member is secured to the vertical wall surface. The key member is adapted to be received into any one of the plurality of vertically spaced apertures and, therefore, the bracket member is vertically adjustable with respect to the wall. A spacer member is also provided which is adapted to be secured to the vertical flat surface of the bracket, which member facilitates the level orientation of the other flat perpendicular surface. The spacer member is also vertically adjustable and serves to space the bottom portion of the bracket from the wall.